A Man's Actions
by FerretMalfoy
Summary: After the war, Draco shares the memories of his father with Harry. D/H


A Man's Actions  
  
by  
  
FerretMalfoy  
  
Disclaimer: This is me :). This is me not owning Harry Potter :(. See the difference?  
  
Well, the time has come (the Walrus said)...I have written my first story that has sadness in it. Don't worry, Harry and Draco are fine. This is a little ficlet I wrote while watching "Anna and the King" with little Tom Felton in it. He was so cute! The ending is messed up though!  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: None really.   
  
Pairing: Harry/Draco, Narcissa/Lucius  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~~  
  
"What would you say if I told you that my father pushed me on this swing everyday when he came home from work until I was six years old?" Draco Malfoy didn't bother to look behind him when he heard the approaching footsteps; only Harry had that limp to his walk.  
  
"I wouldn't say anything," he replied, stopping to stand behind his boyfriend, resting his weight on his good leg. It had been two weeks since they had settled into Malfoy Manor; two weeks and one day since Harry had been injured in the final battle; two weeks and one day since Lucius Malfoy had jumped in front of the Killing Curse meant for Harry.  
  
"And if you knew that he and my mother went on a date every other weekend to a muggle movie theatre? Or that he had a cat named Schnookums when he was younger? Or that he broke his leg falling off this very tree putting up my swing sans magic?"  
  
"What else did he do, Draco?" Harry put his hand on the blond's cheek, who promptly leaned into the touch.  
  
"A lot. When I fell off of my practice broom when I was three, he magicked my bloody knee up and kissed it better. And, when I told him I was gay, he hugged me and told me that he couldn't care less if I were straight or not because I would always be his son. When I told him I was in love with you, he congratulated me on my good taste. 'I may not like Potter, but he is a very powerful and wealthy wizard, and not bad on the eyes,' he said." Draco laughed and wiped the tears from his eyes, causing Harry's hand to drop. "Do you think he's in Heaven, Harry?"  
  
The black-haired boy opened his mouth to speak, but found that he had no voice. He cleared his throat before he could respond. "I don't know. I hope he is."  
  
"Do you really?" There was no bitterness or hatred in his question, just plain curiosity. "Even after all of the terrible things he did? For Christ's sake, Harry, he served Voldemort."  
  
"Are you asking me or yourself?" Draco turned around on the hard wooden plank that served as the seat of the swing and looked at him with a confused, tearful expression.   
  
  
  
"I don't know, Harry. I don't know how he could not be in Hell after he supported that evil man." Harry put his arms around Draco's waist and rested his head on his shoulder.   
  
"All of a man's actions should decide his fate, I think. He may have had some -mislead- notions of what the world should be like, but he was a great father and husband. Surely that counts for something with the big man upstairs."  
  
Draco sniffled and replied belatedly, "I suppose."   
  
"Anyway, in the end, he proved his love for you by saving me. I think self-sacrifice is an automatic ticket to Heaven." Sighing, Draco removed his handkerchief from his shirt pocket and wiped his face with it. He then stood up and faced the Gryffindor, linking their arms together.  
  
"Let's go back in, Love. Mum's expecting us for tea."  
  
~~  
  
Later that evening, with permission of Narcissa, Draco gave Harry his father's treasured cane. "I noticed that your leg has been bothering you more and more and saw this lying around and it would take you forever for you to admit to being in pain so you know-"*  
  
"Draco," Harry interrupted, "Thank you. It's a wonderful gift. I'll use it all of the time." Honestly, Harry never wanted a cane, even when Madame Pomfrey had told him that the pain would be worse without some kind of assistance. Now, though, he was so touched that he couldn't reject it; he thought it would be an honor to use the cane of the man that had saved his life. It was all very poetic somehow, he was sure. "Although, I do hope this isn't some odd sort of reversed Oedipus Complex." He was elbowed in the ribs for that comment, but Draco laughed lightly..  
  
"God, Potter, you are disgusting."  
  
"But you love me anyway." The Slytherin leaned in and kissed his lover with newfound hope and optimism.   
  
"Unfortunately for me. Darling?" Harry let out a noise of acknowledgment from where he was nuzzling Draco's neck.  
  
"Mum says that now that the war is over, there will be a sort of 'baby boom' as there was the last time Voldemort was defeated."  
  
"How nice." Harry's tone of voice indicated that he wasn't interested in this topic at all and that he would much rather try to leave a hickey on his boyfriend's perfect pale skin.  
  
"And she also seems to think that we should consider children as well." Eyes widening, Harry sat up straight, looking into Draco's silver-blue eyes.  
  
"Can that- Is that possible?" Draco nodded, wondering how Harry felt about this.  
  
"With potions and charms." He was rewarded with a beautiful, blinding grin.  
  
"Then let's get started, shall we?"   
  
"But we have to get the potions from Severus before we...oh. Oh, Harry, there!"  
  
~~  
  
Malfoy Manor was eventually alive with the sounds of children once more, although many years toward the future and after a very elaborate and proper wedding (Draco's Aunt Maybelle lived in ignorance, wanting to believe that her 'dear little nephew Drake' had remained a virgin until that night). And, inevitably, Malfoy Manor was renamed "Malfoy-Potter Manor" after a long discussion on whose name would go before the hyphen ('It is my family's mansion, after all').  
  
And they lived almost happily ever after, never forgetting those they lost in the war that was fought for that happiness.  
  
~~  
  
A/N: And somehow, it still ended somewhat happily...I'm just a hopeless softie...Please review, I feed off of feedback. ^.^  
  
*#1= Well, I dunno whether they (wizards) believe in the concept of Heaven and God and such, or if they're religious at all. I, myself, believe in reincarnation, so maybe Draco's wondering whether or not his father will have a peaceful next life. You never know...  
  
*#2= It was meant to be a run-on sentence. 


End file.
